Nino/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Nino (The Blazing Blade) Tap Battle * "I wish I were more worthy, so that I could help out more... That's why I always have to do my best!" Summoned * "I'm Nino, a member of the Black Fang! Oh, well...I guess these days I'm just a regular ol' mage." Home * "I hope you'll read books to me a lot. I'm trying to learn how to read, so every little bit helps!" * "Family is...so important. If I ever have a chance to have my own family, I'd love twins!" * "Thanks so much for all you do! Just be sure not to exhaust yourself, OK?" * "I'd love to try cooking sometime. Sweets, if I can! Think it'd be possible to do that here?" * "Oh, Lloyd...Linus...and dear old Uncle Legault..." * "Oh, is it you? It must be! You're Summoner, right? I'm Nino! And I've come to deliver a hello from a friend of yours!" (Greeting from friend) * "I'm so happy to be here, where I can spend time with so many nice people. Every day is so fun. I had this once before, surrounded by people I loved. They were all...like family. That life is over, but it was so much fun while it lasted. I'm glad now, thinking back on it. Those memories were painful for a while, but you helped me remember the good times. Thank you! I promise to work so very hard for you. Just you wait and see!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I never learned to read very well, you'll help me with that right?" * "You can't imagine how happy I am to be here." * "Ahh! Oh, got scared for a second." * *giggles* * "What do you need? To talk? I'm always up for that!" * "I'll work really hard for you! Cross my heart and hope to die!" * "I love baked dumplings more than anything! We should find some!" * "The Black Fang was my family...I wonder how the rest of them are doing." Map * "Do my best!" * "Yes?" * "Okay!" Level Up * "Now, leave everything to me! I know I can do it!" (5-6 stats up) * "Now I'll be of more help here!" (3-4 stats up) * "No! I don't want to be useless forever!" (1-2 stats up) * "You know I'll do my best. The Black Fang trained me!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Huaagghh!" * "I won't lose! Not me!" * "I can do this!" * "I'll do my best!" Defeat * "I'm sorry..." Nino (Pale Flower) Summoned *"Hi, I'm Nino! My pegasus and I will do our very best! That's a promise!" Home *"It was a little scary at first, flying up so high on a pegasus... But now it's so cool, and wonderful, and strange all at the same time!" *"I was only able to befriend my pegasus thanks to Florina. Florina's so kind... She's like a big sister to me." *"Thanks for all your hard work. How about we take a little break? I think we've earned it!" *"I've been practicing cooking, because you can't get better if you don't try! So, want to be my taste tester?" *"I may not be able to read books, but I can commune with the spirits. Talking with them is so much fun!" *"Hi, I'm Nino! I'm here on an errand from Friend." (Greeting from friend) *"You know, you're really kind. And so is everyone else around here, for that matter. They're all so serious about helping others—not just themselves. I can feel their kindness... And their strength. Sometimes I think that if I had people like these around back then... Maybe my life would have gone differently. But you can't change the past, right? I have to focus on what I can do for the future! And I'll start by helping the people who are super close to me. So if you're ever in trouble, come to me! I'll be sure to do my very best for you. Got it? Then it's a promise!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen *"A horse with wings is called a pegasus! Bet ya didn't know that, did ya?" *"H-hey, don't try to sneak up on me. All right?" *"It turns out, flying on a pegasus is a little scary... But still, it's so much fun!" *"My brother Lloyd is so cool, and super, super nice! I'm really proud of him!" *"My brother Linus is really strong! Sure, he can be a little rude... Oh, but he's nice once you get to know him! I guess I'm proud of him, too." *"Lloyd... Linus... I'm so, so sorry..." *"You really think I've been doing a good job? Oh, thank you so much! I'm so happy you appreciate it!" Map *"Oooh-OK!" *"Let's fly!" *"Don't fall, don't fall!" Level Up *"I hear the spirits' voices... I feel like I can do anything right now!" (5-6 stats up) *"Maybe I'll be able to help now? Even if it's just a little bit!" (3-4 stats up) *"Maybe I really am just slowing everyone down..." (1-2 stats up) *"Oh, thank you! I'll work even harder now, just for you!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill *"I'll end this!" *"I don't want this!" *"Oh, sorry!" *"Fly, pegasus!" Defeat *"Sorry I... slowed you down..." Nino (Glorious Gifts) Summoned * "I'm Nino! I'm here for the winter festival! Is this the right place? I've got plenty of smiles to give!" Home * "The whole town is glittering, like a starlit sky... And when I hear jingling bells, it puts a spring in my step!" * "I'd sure like to deliver a present to Lloyd and Linus, too..." * "Check out this turkey leg I got! It's huuuuge! Want a bite?" * "I want to write a card to go along with this present, but...I'm still studying. Can you help me out?" * "Have you seen Jaffar's outfit? I made it for him! Suits him perfectly, don't you think?" * "I'm Nino! Brrr! It's so chilly lately... Oh, that reminds me...don't catch cold, Friend says!" (Greeting from friend) * "The snow's really coming down, but I don't even notice... Everyone's smiles make me toasty warm! What I really love is figuring out the perfect gifts for the people I care about... Over time, the joy spreads from person to person... And that means more smiles! Of course, I want to see YOU smile too, so I've chosen the perfect gift... At least, I hope so! I have to do my best to make sure the happiness continues even after the festival ends!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I don't care for winter chills, but I love winter festivals!" * "Look, the whole town is glittering! How beautiful." * "We should all gather around a warm fire and celebrate! That's what my family used to do." * "My mother, my father, my brother... So many presents to get, and so little time to get them!" * "You haven't seen Jaffar around, have you? I've got a present with his name on it." * "I think I was pretty good this year. I wonder if I'll get any presents..." * "Here, I got something for you! Hope you like it..." Map * "Naturally!" * "For me?" * "Looks like snow!" Level Up * "I hope everybody loves their presents!" (5-6 stats up) * "I'll give it my all, just to see everybody smile!" (3-4 stats up) * "Brrr! I'm so cold I can barely think straight!" (1-2 stats up) * "A present for me? Gee, thanks!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "A night of wonders!" * "Got a present for you!" * "With all I've got..." * "From me to you!" Defeat * "I'm not even...sleepy..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes